The End is the Beginning is the End
by FaeriesDrkDesire
Summary: AxS After a successful night the troops go partying. But Seras isn't feeling it and needs a little pick-me-up. Alucard is always willing to provide, in more ways than one, to help her learn what it means to be a vampire. Songfic kinda, M for next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

( AN: This is a bit of a song fic with both 'The Beginning is the End is the Beginning' and 'The End is the Beginning is the End' by The Smashing Pumpkins. It is rated M for the next chapter where, if the story goes how I plan, there will be a steamy scene. Btw, I do not own Hellsing. )

Blood and dust flew through the air with every ghoul they killed. The town was overrun with them. Alucard has sensed more than one freak vampire. He'd killed one, thankfully destroying half of the ghouls. But there was one more. Seras had no doubt that her master was having fun killing things. But as the blond walked through the towns small graveyard she couldn't help but think of that first night. Her entire team had been killed by those ghouls, ripped apart before her very eyes only to come alive, their souls gone. Mere puppets to the vampire enslaving their bodies. The flashbacks still haunted her dreams on occasion, forcing her to relive that nightmare over and over again. BOOM! The cannon shot, obliterating several ghouls that got in the shots both. Seras couldn't help but growl, forcing back the tears that wanted to be shed, replacing the sadness with anger so she could finish her mission.

_Send a heartbeat to_

_The void that cries through you_

_Relive the pictures that have come to pass_

_For now we stand alone_

_The world is lost and blown_

_And we are flesh and blood disintegrate_

_With no more hate_

The blond vampire shook her head, bringing herself back into the present. The men had decided it would be a good idea to head to some free concert at the end of the night to celebrate their great take down. Seras hadn't wanted to go, she had trouble enough controlling the volume on her normal days, but to be surrounded by music and fans cheering. Ugh, she could only imagine how annoying it would be. But with Walter's soft prodding about how it would be nice to get out, and how normal it would feel, she couldn't not go. Currently she was almost miserable, standing against a pole in the middle of the club. She caught the gazes or course, lustful men looking at her legs, making her rethink the decision of the jean skirt. Those hungry eyes traveled upward, looking past the matching denim jacket and straight to the tight red top adorning her upper body. Attention was turned from them to the band, she couldn't quite remember the name, something about crushing vegetables.

_Can't even try to have fun Police Girl?_ Her eyes moved instantly, moving to connect with the red hues of her master from across the room. He was grinning at her like usual. She heard his chuckle echo through her mind. Ignoring him Seras continued to watch, seeing him slide through the crowd, the dancers seeming to sway away from him, creating a perfect path. She wondered what it was like to be him, all powerful, feared by every vampire, freak or not. The blond sighed, feeling her stomach rumble almost painfully. _If only I was as strong as him. At least I wouldn't be hungry all the time._

_Is it bright where you are  
_

_And have the people changed  
_

_Does it make you happy you're so strange  
_

_And in your darkest hour  
_

_My old secrets laid  
_

_We can watch the world devoured in its pain_

_Hungry Police Girl?_ Again, that taunting laughter. She glared at him from across the room as she began to walk in his directing, squeezing past the throng of people that were swaying and singing to the song being played. The deeper she got into the crowd the harder it became to ignore the beating pulses, the warm bodies filled with that sweet life giving nectar. Blue eyes closed, her head shaking to clear her mind, whisps of strawberry blond hair moving over her forehead before those eyes opened again. She had lost track of her master and almost didn't find him. Her body stopped, her eyes widened. He was only a few feet from her, fangs lengthened before sinking into the neck of a scantily clad woman. She could hear her master's laughter echoing in her mind. Sir Integra had always told her she could not feed off of humans, even Alucard had been told not to. What was he doing?!

_Time has stopped before us  
_

_The sky cannot ignore us  
_

_No one can separate us  
_

_For we are all that is left_

She couldn't tear her eyes away, focusing on her master as he swallowed that rich blood. _Master what are you doing?_

_Feeding, you should try it sometime._ He could hear the protest forming in her mind and stopped her quickly. He knew as well as she did that they were forbidden from feeding off of humans.

_As long as you don't kill them, you'll be fine. I won't tell if you won't._ Seras was unaware her more vampiric side was already taking over. Shadows moved around her, a skill she didn't know she had taken from her master. She was oblivious, consumed in the sight of her master feeding. The hunger beat at her, pulsing through her mind along with the music as her feet started to move forward. Alucard was there, silently guiding her to her prey. Blue eyes connected with the brown hues of a young man. Their minds connected, Seras was barely aware that she had taken control, stilling his instinct to run as she smiled, fangs peeking through in a grin that mirrored the one on her masters face as he pulled away from his own prey, sending the girl on her way to sit down and recuperate. The young draculina was hunting. She paused in front of him, lowered her head, fangs sinking deep. Seras moaned, fresh hot blood rushed through her, searing her throat like molten copper, but it felt so good. She could hear Alucard laughing in her mind.

_The echo bounces off me  
_

_The shadow lost beside me  
_

_There's no more need to pretend  
_

_Cause now I can begin again_

( End Note: This is my first story in a while, please tell me what you think. Thanks everyone ^.^ )_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Not as much song in this one. *shrug* Hope you enjoy it though. LEMON WARNING…btw. )

He was there in her mind, taking in her pleasure as she fed off of the young man. He remembered that, what it was like the first time. The euphoria of it all. Her little heart was beating so fast within her chest he could hear it over everything else in the club. Her mind was a haze of bloodlust, that untapped power surging around her. This is the one he wanted, the one he saw buried so deep that night when he had turned her. Alucard had looked into this blue eyes and saw past the scared little girl, saw past the sacrificial lamb that she was to the survivor buried deep within. As her head looked up, sending the human on his way he could see her true beauty. Her hair looked wild, shadows sliding around her feet, caressing up her bare legs. Blue hues locked to red orbs as she walked towards him. He had made her a monster months ago, but this would be the beginning of the end for his little draculina.

_The sewers belch me up_

_The heavens spit me out_

_From ethers tragic I am born again_

_And I am with you now_

_Inside your world of wow_

_To move in desire made of deadly pretend_

_Till the end times begin_

All the while as Seras was moving towards him Alucard was moving backwards, mentally maneuvering the humans away from them, heading to a darkened part of the club. Secluded, covered with that shadows that were so much a part of both of them, though his police girl wasn't aware of that part of herself. His back was against the wall, his body leaning as casually as ever even though his blood was boiling with fresh human life. His skin prickled, his every sense aware as she stepped out from behind the wall of people. There were still a few feet between them. From behind those strawberry locks of hair he could see the hunger in her eyes. The hunger for something other than blood.

"I never knew it could be like this Master." Even her voice sounded different. Stronger. Seductive.

"Do you feel like this all the time? This powerful?"

The elder vampire chuckled. "Even more so. You've only just tasted what is to come."

At that Seras smiled, her eyes closed as she let her senses flare outward. She had thought the key to it all was blocking everything out. What she needed to do was let everything in and filter what wasn't needed. The song was moving faster now, it had already shifted into it's second half. Red eyes looked over every inch of her, watching the sway of her hips as she let the music take her higher. Her arms lifted towards the sky, revealing a band of pale skin at her midsection. Her breasts lifted with the movement, drawing the attention of his eyes before they finally moved the rest of the way up her body connecting with eyes that were now as red as his own. Her lips parted, singing the lyrics she had collected from the human's mind.

"Is it bright where you are? Have the people changed?" She grinned, her body dancing closer to his. "Does it make you happy you're so strange?"

His movements were so quick that Seras gasped. His arm shot out taking her by the waist and spinning her into his position. Her back was pressed against the wall, his body so close to hers. His heat radiated from him and into her. She could feel the evidence of his desire pressed against her thigh as he bent his head low, fangs tugging softly at her earlobe as he spoke.

"In your darkest hour, I hold secret's flame. We can watch the world devoured in it's pain." The shadows flocked around them, blocking out the humans and the soldiers. Hiding them away in a world of darkness filled with the pounding of the music and of their own undead hearts. Alucard lowered his head, lips pressing against his fledgling's neck, pressing soft kisses against the flesh there, fangs scraping gently. And then harder.

"Master…" The word was a whisper on her lips. The elder vampire lifted his head, looking into those eyes as she spoke again.

"I've wanted this for so long."

"I know." She was blushing, looking far to shy even while her hips were softly grinding against his own. He could smell her lust mingling in the air around them, mixing with the scent of his own. He lowered his head, taking her lips with his. Slick tongue moved outward, licking over the seam of her lips, begging for entrance which she readily gave. Alucard could taste the blood lingering in her mouth, but under that he could taste her, sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. If her mouth tasted this good he could only imagine what the rest of her tasted like.

Alucard groaned into her mouth as both of their hands started moving. Gloved fingers moved over her skin, tickling her obviously as she giggled softly, squirming just slightly away from him. But her own hands were moving, nails caressing under his shirt, moving against the hardened muscles of his abdomen. And then lower, cupping the full weight of him in her palm. His hips trust forward into her hand, wanting more. Needing more. Even with all the self control of so many years he couldn't wait much longer to take her. She was a virgin after all, and being pinned against a wall would do her no good.

Seras felt an odd sensation, as if she was falling backwards through space and time. It had to have been him, just his presence, the need that she would feel resonating from him, pounding in her mind. But the next thing she knew she was laying down along soft black sheets with Alucard form hovering above her. She knew he taken her into his room at the mansion. She'd have to figure out that travel through the shadows move. Could come in handy. She smiled up at him, arms moving upward to wrap around his neck. "Take me…Alucard."

"My pleasure." He grinned, slowly slipping away her clothing. He peeled off that jean jacket. His fingers slid behind her, unzipping the tube top and casting it aside as that she was naked from the waist up. His lust spiked as he looked upon her, watching the rise and fall of her breasts. Eyes shifted down to his gloves. He wanted to touch her, truly touch her. And so he would. The white material was peeled back, revealing the burned imprint showing that the symbol of the glove would be forever imprinted upon his skin. He saw Seras look and frown softly before looking back at him with a smile. "You're a prisoner. But you'll be free one day." Even with the monster in her so close, her eyes glowing red, her shadows flocking around them , she was still so sweet. While Alucard would never admit it, he was glad she still held some of her humanity.

"You're too good for me." He lowered his head, taking her nipple into his mouth, suckling softly eliciting a moan from her lips. He heard her chuckle.

"I know." She smiled, moving her hands to his shoulders. She thought, and thought hard, concentrating on what she wanted, knowing it was more than possible. Within a moment the rest of the clothing between them faded away, leaving them both bare to the cool air around them. Alucard lifted his head. She learned quickly. His body settled between hers, the tip of his heated length pressing just slightly against that wet entrance he knew would be so tight. Her legs lifted, wrapping around his hips, the movement taking him just inside of her. She squirmed, eyes closing tightly.

"I can't be gentle in the Seras. Don't think I can be." It was taking as much will power as he had at the moment not to move, to stay perfectly still with just the tip of him covered by the tight, wet heat.

"I don't want you to be." Those eyes opened, showing blue once more. And with that Alucard thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt, crushing past any and all barriers within her. Seras' voice rose up a mix of pleasure and pain. Her nails gripped into his back. The scent of vampire blood began to flow around them. Alucard couldn't keep himself still, his hips thrusting hard and quick. She wrapped around him like a glove. Her body moved underneath his, restless, wanting more from those quick thrusts. Their breaths were coming out in quick gasps, moving together as one. Shadows coated the walls, writhing with the pleasure their masters felt.

"Alucard…." His name was moaned from her lips, lips that he had to taste against. His head lowered, taking her lips against as he thrust in her harder. Her muscles squeezed against him, her could only grow harder within her. Need pulsed through him, blood pooling low and boiling hot. He was in her mind, sharing her pleasure, sharing his with her. He could feel the pain mingling with the pleasure inside of her. She was close, so close. Spasms were starting deep within her, a rocking wave growing higher and higher. Her body arched into, her hips rising to meet him thrust for thrust. She could barely breathe, the pleasure building higher and hotter. He had a hand on her thigh, rising her body just a bit more, opening her more for his invasion as he thrust harder and quicker. The quakes were moving further down, gripping over his length, coaxing him, urging him on. His lips moved down her chin, tongue rasping over the column of her throat. Fangs grazed, drawing thin red lines along her flesh.

"Please Alucard…please..I can't…" She was panting, her neck arching more for him. That vein pulse. He needed to taste her. Fangs sank deep. A white hot lash of pleasure and pain whipped through her. Back arched, hips thrusting up as Alucard's thusts deepened, pressing harder into her as her muscles clenched and released over and over again. She'd never felt pleasure like this. His name was a mantra falling from her lips against and again. He gave one last thrust letting that hot jet of liquid spill forth from him, letting her inner muscles milk for everything he had. His head was tilted back, her name falling from between blood coated lips. One last thrust, one final spurt before he collapsed, rolling them so that she could rest atop him.

Their bodies were still entwined, his fingers running through unruly locks of blond hair. Their breaths were still coming in quick gasps despite the fact that neither needed to breath. Seras snuggled against his chest. A small sigh moving from her lips followed by a light yawn.. "Wow."

Alucard chuckled, thrusting his hips just a bit, sending another quick shock of pleasure through her. Alucard reached over, pressing the button to lower the lid of that coffin bed. "Sleep for a little while Police Girl. You'll have a lot more..coming…before dawn." His voice was lower still, rumbling with lust that was already building once more. Just his words sent a new rush of heat through her. She let her fangs nip softly at his chest, just above his heart as the lid closed fully. Her eyes closed, drifting off as his fingers moved within her hair. This was a whole new start, for her, for him. Nothing would be the same again. She began to hum ever so softly as she began to sleep, a smile on her face, the words floating through her mind

_The shadows lost beside me_

_There's no more need to pretend_

_Cause now I can begin again._

(End Note_: _Please don't lecture me on vampire sex, I portray it the way I like. You can portray it the way you like. Just don't bitch to me please. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! ^.^ )


End file.
